El amor no es eterno
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Un fic de Mad About You... Basandome en el ultimo capítulo, Mabel nos narra algo muy interesante.


**_Nota introductoria: Este fic se desarrolla como una explicación al capítulo final de 'Mad About you' (Loco por ti), ¿Recuerdan el video de Mabel, y como recuerdan lo que ha pasado a través de los años?... bueno, de ahí surgió la inspiración para este fic ^^'... espero que alguien lo lea, especialmente los fans de la serie, y les guste ^.^_**

****

"El amor no es Eterno" 

**Algo quieres esconder**

**que no sé que es**

**y ya me hace daño.**

- Paul, ¿Vas a desayunar?

- No, tengo que salir.

Papá salió apresuradamente... últimamente así era. Nunca tenía tiempo para comer en casa... parecía que le rehuía a mamá. Ella estaba muy triste... y yo no sabía como animarla.

- Hoy iré a prácticas en la Universidad - dije con voz pausada.

- Que bien, Mabel - me dice ella, sin siquiera verme - espero que tu película sea aceptada.

Mamá tenía su mirada fija en la puerta. Creo que piensa que si lo desea con todas sus fuerzas, papá regresara.

No entiendo... mis papas se llevaban de maravilla. De hecho, me parecían la pareja mas feliz de todo el mundo... ¿Qué pudo cambiar? ¿Será otra mujer.....? ¡Naaah! Papá no sería capaz de eso... ¿O si?

Sea el que fuese el problema, yo no tenía mucho derecho a entrometerme... solo soy Mabel Buckman, la hija.... y esas son cosas de _adultos_... ¡Yuhuuu! ¿Qué no ven que ya soy una adulto? Para ellos siempre seré su pequeña bebé... ni que decir, los inconvenientes de ser hija única.

**Por favor, no pongas entre tu y yo**

**dudas que por hoy, puedan separarnos.**

**Contéstame, aunque duela, dime porque**

**no te brillan igual que ayer**

**las pupilas cuando me miras.**

Mi madre no es fea... rubia, ojos azules, mediana estatura... simpática y muy inteligente, ¿Por qué papá dejo de quererla? ¿Qué no se supone que cuando amas a alguien, lo harás por siempre? ¿Qué el amor es eterno?

Es cierto, mamá tiene un carácter muy especial... pero siempre lo ha tenido... ¿Como papá se pudo enfadar de eso? Tienen razón... soy muy joven para entender... Demonios, como odio que tengan razón ¬¬

Lo que no quiero es que mamá siga sufriendo... ella aun ama a papá... y creo que lo amará siempre... ¿En ella el amor si es eterno? Quizás solo sea cariño.... ¡Ya no sé! @_@

**Mientes, te conozco bien**

**esta claro que algo esta cambiando.**

**Habla, no huyas de mi**

**a quemarropa ya di**

**que es lo que te tiene así**

**visiblemente agitado.**

**En el altar de mi credo particular**

**nada, nadie me importa mas**

**que la música de tus labios**

Oh, oh... papá llegó. Hora de la confrontación. Ambos se miran, y se puede ver la enorme tristeza reflejada en los ojos de ambos. Momento incomodo numero 1,000 desde que mis padres tienen problemas.

- Voy a mi cuarto - anuncio, sabiendo lo que se viene.

- No te olvides de tu cita con el director - recuerda papá.

Niego con la cabeza, dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

- Mabel - llama mamá suavemente.

Volteo lentamente, observándola.

- Te queremos, sin importar lo que pase...

Asiento, sonriendo a ambos. Era decisivo. mamá iba a poner las cosas en claro de una vez por todas... Parece que no esta dispuesta a soportar mas tiempo la tensión de toda esta situación... No sé si alegrarme, o entristecerme.

**Eres azúcar amargo**

**delirio y pecado**

**un cofre de sorpresas**

**llegas, me besas...**

**Y eres azúcar amargo**

**un ángel y un diablo**

**maldito embustero**

**solo siento que te estoy perdiendo.**

Se comienzan a subir los tonos de voz. Papá siempre me platicaba como se había enamorado de mamá... ¿Con esto compruebo que el amor no es eterno?

Sin importar lo que pase, yo los apoyare a ambos. Los amo por igual, y será difícil, pero lo lograre. Incluso si papá se vuelve a casar.... eso si, no llamaré _mamá _ a la nueva esposa... ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?! Solo están hablando... y ya los estoy divorciando -___-'.... espero que todo salga bien... mis papas son perfectos.... el uno para el otro... la pareja ideal.

**Odio tener que ser yo**

**quien te obligue a dar ese primer paso.**

**Si es que hay alguien aparte de mi**

**ahora mismo, y aquí**

**cortamos en sano.**

- ¿Es otra mujer? - le escucho preguntar a mi madre.

Un silencio incomodo reina en la sala. No puedo creer que se escuche hasta mi habitación todo el relajo.... los ánimos habían subido mucho de tono para que eso pasara. Cuando ambos se enfurecen, nada bueno sale... nada...

**Me desharé, por dentro me desharé**

**de dolor, pero no daré**

**por pararte**

**ni un solo paso.**

Una puerta se azota con fuerza. De seguro papá se encerró en la habitación de nuevo. Siempre hace eso cuando ya no quiere discutir. Prefiere evadir las cosas, a enfrentarlas... nunca le ha gustado hacer enojar a mamá... si dejo de amarla, al menos le tenía un profundo cariño... realmente debe ser un sabio para poder diferenciar ambos sentimientos.

¡¡DIOS!! ¿Qué hora es? ¡Las 6:00 pm! ¡Me quede dormida!... ¡Tengo que cambiarme si quiero...! No, tranquila, Mabel... la cita con el director es a las 9:00pm... tengo tiempo de sobra. Pero no quiero estar en casa. Me baño lentamente, y elijo cuidadosamente la ropa que me pondré... debo causar una buena impresión... y puedo ser decente de vez en cuando n_n'

Salgo de la habitación, y un silencio abrumador reina en el departamento. 

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Nadie me responde. De seguro cada uno fue a calmar su enojo a lugares separados. Que bonita familia ¬¬

**Eres azúcar amargo**

**un ángel y un diablo**

**el hombre que quiero**

**pero siento que ya no tengo.**

Mi mirada se topa con una vieja foto familiar... ya saben, cuando aun éramos una familia funcional... ¿Me pregunto si alguna vez fuimos de esas? Mmmm... quien sabe, pero se escucho bonito ^_^.... ¡Hey! En esta foto incluso esta _Murray, _el viejo _Collie de pelo largo_, mascota de mi papá desde que era soltero. 

Ahhh, como quería a ese perro. Tenía 6 años cuando murió... y quizás sonara tonto, pero una parte de mi se fue con él. _Murray _era mi cómplice de travesuras... era mi confidente... mi amigo. Solo él sabia mis mas íntimos secretos, como mi miedo a los fantasmas y como siempre tiraba las habas que mamá me servia... Era el mejor perro del mundo.

Cuando murió llore mucho... Papá y mamá no sabían que hacer para reanimarme... me prometieron todo tipo de mascotas (incluido un Cocodrilo ^^'), pero yo solo quería a _Murray_. Fue la primera vez que me hablaron de la muerte como algo natural... y me sentí mejor. Aprendí muy bien de los ciclos de la vida... aunque no con el mejor tacto.

_****_

_- Mabel, tienes que comer..._

_- No tengo ganas._

_- Muy bien, pequeña, es hora de tener una charla - papá aparto el plato de comida y me miro fijamente._

_- Mabel, todos estamos tristes por la muerte de **Murray**... pero es algo natural..._

_- Si, tu podrías morir mañana - papá me observó con cierta picardía._

_- Cariño - mamá lo reprende - déjame a mi... Mabel, **Murray **era viejo... vivió lo que tenía que vivir..._

_- Y fue muy feliz, nada es eterno._

_- Ahora esta en otro lugar, y esperemos que sea mejor..._

_- Pero lo último que vio fue tu carita... eso lo debió hacer muy feliz, **Murray **te adoraba, Mabel.... eras su mejor amiga humana._

_- Especialmente porque no sufrió..._

_- Y tu podrías morir mañana..._

_- Paul ¬¬_

_- ¿Qué? Podría pasar..._

_****_

- Esos eran los buenos tiempos...

Je, hable en voz alta. Cuesta trabajo ver como cambia todo.

**En el altar, de mi credo particular**

**siempre has sido el mejor, el mas**

**el espejo en el que me miro.**

Salgo, viendo como pierdo el tiempo hasta que den las 9:00 pm... camino sin rumbos, hasta que visualizo una cafetería... a la que, desde hace años, mis papas llegan. Bueno... por los viejos tiempos... una taza de café no me caerá mal.

Pero al acercarme... mamá esta adentro... con tía Fran. De seguro le estaba contando de la reciente discusión con papá.

**Eres azúcar amargo**

**un ángel y un diablo**

**maldito embustero....**

La curiosidad puede mas. Entro sigilosamente, y me siento en una mesa cercana. Tía Fran habla de cerámica... pero mamá se ve muy seria. Parece que solo fue una discusión mas después de todo.

Al fin mamá abre sus labios para decir algo... algo que jamás olvidare... el tono de su voz, la tristeza reflejada en sus palabras.... quedaran en mi memoria para siempre... sentí que el mundo se abrió debajo de mi.

- Paul me dejo....

Se acabo... adiós matrimonio perfecto... adiós familia perfecta... El amor no es eterno.

**.... como duele, saber que te pierdo.**

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Miércoles, 7 de Mayo del 2003**

**¡Cuantas promesas, cuantos desvaneos!**

**El grande amor con el desdén se paga**

**toda llama que avivan los deseos**

**pronto encuentra la nieve que lo apaga.**

**Canción: "Azúcar Amargo"**

**Interprete: Fey**


End file.
